Ghosts in the Window
by No. 2 Pencil
Summary: Onesided Zolu oneshot. There are ghosts in the window, and one is looking at me. Look for ghosts in the window, they all make fun of me. Can't you see?


Pairings: Onesided Zolu, implied (obvious) Zoro X ?

Based off the song "Ghosts in the Windows' by 100 Resolutions, all the bold words are direct quotes from the song.

This may be a little confusing, I'm sorry, but that's what I was going for. I hope you enjoy!

I own nothing. Plain and simple.

-No. 2 Pencil

* * *

**There are ghosts in the windows**. I watch them twirl happily as music, softly murmuring, conducts their steps. I watch, **and one is looking at me**, he's so familiar, have I seen him before? His features reflect a friend I once knew, but his face is sad and his eyes are dark.

I should have stayed home; I should have known it would do me no good to **look for ghosts in the windows**. They laugh and sing, dancing happily as **they all make fun of me**.

Do you understand? **Can't you see** that I'm witnessing the end of my life? Tomorrow it'll be done; he'll be gone for good and I'll never be able to tell him…

My old friend stares back at me with my own eyes. **My eyes are saying words to me, they don't make sense tonight**. I don't understand. His face is sad and he reads his own eyes through me. Is he confused as well?

Beyond the window things are happy; **the silhouettes of everything just seem to be alight** with a heavenly glow. That's quite the simile, after all tonight is supposed to be the heaven of their lives, the first step in a journey for two. I'm not jealous, I've told myself that so many times so therefore it must be true. I'm happy for him, he deserves this.

**Oh my god, I can't believe** I never told him. But it's too late. My time has run out.

**The moonlight catches their eyes** and its shadows mask my face so that even as their turns bring them closer to me they do not see me stare. They do not see me cry.

I told him that she was the one, I told him even though I did not believe it. I lied so many times. Every time I laughed with him, every time we sat on the deck, watching the stars and wishing for our dreams to come true.

My ghostly friend and I cry **as we watch them dance around the moon, the children of my lies.**

Their figures blur, I wipe my eyes. I want to see them, **I can't cry tonight or the tears will come and blur them out of sight.**

Don't leave. Don't go yet, please let me watch you just a moment longer.

**There are ghosts in the windows**. They twirl with angelic grace; does that make me the demon?

**One is looking at me**, but I know him, for he is my companion as I watch my world crack and bleed before my eyes.

I should never have come to **look for the ghosts in the windows. They all make fun of me.**

My friend, **can't you see** that I still love you?

**I swear to every star above** I would pay the greatest price if only they would tell me **that this was just a dream**.

But why would they answer the request of such a dark soul.

It's not my fault I'm like this, I've found ways so stop the pain, the hatred, yet **I couldn't think of any way to stop this jealously.**

I can't stand it any more. I run.

Hidden away in my room I play with scenes where **their whitened coats of lust and love will soon just fade away** and he returns to me, my friend, my love. But I can still hear them; their cries of laughter, **they seek my house, these echoed breaths today.**

**And I can't cry tonight or the tears will come and blur them out of sight**.

Everywhere I look **there are ghosts in the windows**, laughing and smiling in their wedding haze.

She's so beautiful in her dress of lace and silk, he smiles at her. Why can't he smile like that at me?

**One is looking at me**, but that's just my old friend, we grin at each other somberly.

Why did I go and **look for ghosts in the windows**? **They all make fun of me.**

He's so handsome; the grey of his suit compliments his eyes, their olive depths filled with love for her.

**There are ghosts in the windows**, or am I the ghost? I suppose I fit the part better than any of these joyful specters.

**One is looking at me**, but that's just my reflection, my final friend. I hate him.

I've learned my lesson: never **look for ghosts in the windows.** After all, **they all make fun of me**.

**Can't you see?**

I love you Zoro.


End file.
